Light of All Lights
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: Finn Mikaelson wakes up to a world he doesn't recognize and a family he doesn't trust. He is all too happy to go along with his mother's plans, even knowing they will lead to his own demise, until he meets Bonnie Bennett and he finds hope to live and love again.
1. Part One: Ignite

**Title:** Light of All Lights

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Finn, Abby/Elijah, Lucy/Kol, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/Tyler, Rebekah/Damon, ect.

 **Trope/Prompt:** Age Difference/Fish Out of Water

 **Summary:** Finn Mikaelson wakes up to a world he doesn't recognize and a family he doesn't trust. He is all too happy to go along with his mother's plans, even knowing they will lead to his own demise, until he meets Bonnie Bennett and finds hope to live and love again. _(Set During 3x14)_

 **Warnings:** Language, Sexual Content, Explicit Sexual Content, ect.

 _ **Author's Note: So this is a fic request from the darling nys30 over on Tumblr. This takes place from 3x14 on. Disclaimer no editing here. Working on a few other things. I hope that you all enjoy this one! It's definitely a rare pair but one that I love!**_

 **Part One || Ignite**

" _It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight."_

― _**Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita**_

Bonnie Bennett frowned as she swallowed the herbal potion that her mother had made. Abby had told her what was in it but Bonnie had stopped listening after Abby had mentioned anise, borage, and lemon verbena. It didn't actually taste that bad but it was odd. Still it was taking care of the slight concussion she'd had from being left unconscious in that godforsaken cave.

What happened could have gone much worse, she supposed. While they still didn't know what was in the coffin, as they hadn't heard from anyone yet, at least whatever it was had left them alive. Though, Abby was weakened, what she lacked in power she made up for in experience and even after one sip of the herbal mixture that Abby brewed up, Bonnie was already beginning to feel better.

Bonnie was sitting at her kitchen table with Abby. Bonnie cupped the mug that her mother had given her in her hands. Bonnie was still wearing her pajamas, a pair of pink pinstriped pajama pants and a pink tank. Abby had at least gotten dressed and made breakfast. It was kind of weird for Bonnie to have someone attempting to take care of her. Abby was taking the whole mothering thing seriously and Bonnie didn't know how to feel about it.

They weren't saying much, but Bonnie honestly didn't mind the silence. They had already hashed out their issues and for now, spending some time together was enough. It was probably better they didn't talk. Words could be damaging and empty, silence was easier.

The calm of the moment was broken when Bonnie's phone rang. Bonnie glanced at the screen. "It's Elena," she said, eyes looking from her phone to her mother and back again, "Hopefully opening the coffin was worth it."

"If not," Abby said with a shrug, "I have some herbs I can cook up that'll give us a little more of a buzz. The way that things are going we might need it."

Bonnie snorted as she answered the phone, shaking her head as an amused smile formed on her lips.

Abby sipped from her mug looking rather pleased with herself at having made Bonnie laugh. In that moment Bonnie thought that maybe there was hope that this could work, having a mom.

Bonnie answered the phone and was immediately all business. They had gone through a lot to get the coffin open and she wanted to see if the effort was worth the payout. "What's the update?" Bonnie asked, getting straight to the point.

"Not good," Elena said, "I talked to Elijah. Their mother, Esther, was the one in the coffin."

"The Original witch? She's alive?" Bonnie asked dumbfounded. She thought back to the cave and she remembered seeing a woman with a slim frame and icy eyes standing over her the night before. "Of course she is. She's a witch. She found a way, a loophole. So not only do we have another member of their family on the loose but now Klaus' siblings have less of a reason to hate him now that they have their mother back. She wanted Klaus dead before, do you think she still could?"

"I'm not sure," Elena replied, "Elijah claims that his mother wants peace. That they all do. That they want to live here together as a family, Klaus included. He said that they wouldn't hurt any of us."

"And you believe him," Bonnie guessed.

"I do," Elena said, "He sounded sincere and this was their home once. It's possible that they just want a fresh start."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and gave Abby a pointed look before putting Elena on speakerphone. "Mommy Dearest comes back from the dead and wants to be a family. Good luck with that." Bonnie scoffed.

"They could probably pull off a Collins-esque Dark Shadows reboot type family," Abby commented, "The Munsters maybe. The Addams Family?"

Bonnie held up her hand in objection. "You've gone too far," she said, "Comparing them to the Addams Family is just blasphemy and you know it."

"Fair enough," Abby conceded and Elena cleared her throat to interrupt them.

"There's more," Elena interjected, "Apparently she's also throwing a huge ball, an actual ball, to make an introduction of her family into town. I got an invitation this morning."

Bonnie had the urge to bang her head against the kitchen table. "I'm not even going to comment on how ridiculous that is." Bonnie sighed.

It made absolutely no sense to Bonnie for them to stay in a town Klaus had been terrorizing for months. He had his family back and they could go anywhere in the world. Why stay in Mystic Falls, even if it had been their home before?

There was silence on the other end of the line and Bonnie and Abby shared another look. "You want to go don't you," Bonnie said.

Elena sighed. "It's weird, I know. However, we need to know what we're up against, get a read on his other siblings, and see if there's a chance Esther could help us. She asked to meet me, specifically."

"Of course she did," Bonnie said, pinching the bridge of her nose. She tried to hide her agitation but she was sure that she was failing.

"Well, you have fun," Abby said, "As far as we know we didn't get invited and so we're going to sit this one out."

Bonnie wished that she would be able to actual stay out of it but she knew that wouldn't happen. She was grateful to Abby for trying however, still something about the whole thing got under her skin, and not the thing that anyone would probably expect. "While partying with the monster who terrorized us for months isn't exactly high on my list of priorities right now, you would think that since she's made contact with me from the other side when she was going after Klaus, and Abby and I are the ones that actually broke the seal and freed her from her coffin, at least one of those things would warrant an invitation."

"You could always be my guest," Elena offered. Bonnie and Abby stared blankly at each other for a long moment.

Bonnie tried not to sound bitter. She didn't even really want to go. The thing was, no matter what she did she was never the chosen one. Never the one that was invited to the party. Never the one that was asked for a dance. Never the girl in pretty dress that made all the men fall to their feet. Never the one on the receiving end of genuine "thank you's" or the concern people lavished upon Elena. Never in the spotlight. Never on the receiving end of the attention. Never the one person that someone couldn't leave. She had gotten a taste of it with Jeremy but that had ended with him declaring his love to someone else, someone long dead.

Bonnie had expended her energy, used her mother and used her powers. Still she hadn't gotten acknowledgement. Elena was able to get that just by existing in her own skin.

"Bonnie," Elena started, "It's definitely not something you should feel bad about. I mean she just wrote me a note and it was obviously by design." Her tone was pacifying. She kept talking, saying words that were easy to say when she got all of the attention and devotion that Bonnie lacked. Empty words. Words that were unintentionally dismissive of Bonnie's feelings.

Bonnie ignored her as she looked at her mother. Abby gave her a look of concern and curiosity. Bonnie ignored that too. Her insecurities and neglect issues weren't something that she wanted to get into, especially not in front of Elena and especially not with Abby, as both her mother and her best friend were part of the reasons she had both.

"I mean it's not like she sent me a dress like Klaus did with Caroline," Elena continued, "He's obsessing over her. Also weird. He's trying to buy her affection I guess. She was going to ask Matt to go because Tyler is out of town. But Rebekah invited him, so Abby could be Caroline's plus one and you could be mine."

In an effort to make Bonnie feel better she'd made her feel worse. Matt of all people had gotten invited. Caroline had gotten invited and gifted with a dress. Yes, Klaus was a sociopath but that proved that the Originals were capable of some form of kindness even if it was manipulation. They just weren't capable of showing kindness or gratitude to the person who had freed their mother. They'd likely extended invitations to most of the town and still Bonnie apparently hadn't made the cut.

Thankfully the doorbell rang, to take Bonnie out of her own dark thoughts. She jumped to answer the door leaving the phone on the table top.

"Hang on Elena," she heard Abby say as she headed out of the kitchen, "Someone is at the door."

Bonnie wasn't planning on showing Elena that much courtesy in that moment so she was glad Abby had the presence of mind to pretend to.

Bonnie walked through the living room and through the foyer to the front door. When she reached it, she looked through the glass window and was surprised at who she saw on the other side of the door, standing on the front porch.

Bonnie smiled as she opened the door. "Lucy?" she said as she was wrapped up in a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey," Lucy said as she pulled back, "I told you I'd be around. The spirits talk and this time I just so happened to be listen. Originals out in the open. Their witch of a mother out on the loose. I thought I might drop by and check on my baby cousin, see if you need some back up. I would've come sooner but you know I like to stay in trouble."

Bonnie nodded. "Hopefully you're being here means you're out of whatever you were in completely because we have enough going on here as it is," she said, "I'm glad to see you though. I had my doubts about whether you would come back."

Lucy shrugged. "I did too." She admitted.

Abby came up to stand behind Bonnie and moved forward to greet her. Bonnie wasn't surprised that they hadn't met. Lucy was a distant cousin but she was family and that was what mattered. Bonnie needed as many people in her corner as possible at the moment, especially with the Original family having been woken up and expanded.

"By the way," Lucy said, "It looks like you got a delivery on the porch." She gestured behind her and Bonnie raised a brow.

Bonnie stepped back onto the porch and once again she was surprised at what she found there. Bonnie was greeted by three blue boxes with cream colored bows wrapped around them and a cream colored envelope on top. The boxes were three different sizes, one large, one medium and one small and the shape of a rectangle. In spite of herself Bonnie's breath caught in her throat.

Bonnie picked up the boxes and turned to carry them over the threshold. Lucy shut the door behind her and she and Abby followed Bonnie into the living room. Bonnie placed the boxes on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. Lucy sat on one side of her, Abby on the other side.

Bonnie picked up the envelope and opened it. She had figured out already that it was an invitation to the ball. "Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration," she read aloud. She flipped the card over and there was a note on the back scribbled in elegant script. After her conversation with Elena, Bonnie couldn't help but feel a little vindicated. It read:

 _Dear Bonnie,_

 _Thank you for your assistance in securing my freedom. I owe you and my fellow sisters in the Bennett line a great debt. The dress and shoes are a sign of my gratitude. The talisman belonged to a member of your family and a dear friend of mine. I give it to you as a sign of good faith. I look forward to meeting the last of the great Bennett line in person._

 _Fondly,_

 _Esther_

The note said it all. Everything she had pointed out to Elena was right there in black and white ink. While she still didn't want to go, she was at least being acknowledged and so was her family. But what else did Esther want, Bonnie couldn't see the woman reaching out without motive. Bonnie looked in between her mother and cousin. "I guess I got my invitation."

"Clearly I need to get caught up," Lucy said, "But first. Let's open these boxes. I'm not sure I trust the talisman no matter who it is from. We'll open it last and I'll make sure it's safe before you even think about putting it on. In the meantime I want to see what that dress looks like."

Bonnie nodded and unstacked the boxes. She laid them beside each other and spread them across the coffee table.

Bonnie lifted the lid to the biggest box. _A dress box_ , Bonnie thought, flattered and a little giddy even though she knew it was ridiculous. It felt gratifying to finally not be ignored, to be made to feel special. She was still suspicious but she chose to enjoy the moment.

Bonnie was full of anticipation as she set the lid to the box aside and pulled back the tissue paper. Bonnie let out a gasp as the dress came into view. It was exquisite and nothing like anything Bonnie had ever been gifted with. Bonnie ran her hands down the bodice over the blue and pink embroidered flowers before she carefully lifted the dress from the box.

The gown was a sheer nude color. It was fitted and had a skirt that cascaded the floor, and a dramatic sweeping train. It was off the shoulder with a heart shaped fitted bodice. The pink and blue flower embroidery covered the bodice and mid-section but became sparser at the sheer skirt, vines connecting the flowers and making up the straps crowning the shoulders. The back was a low cut V-shape, the flowers clustering at the lower back before dispersing further apart at the skirt. It reminded her of the paintings of Persephone, the goddess of spring that had been in her history books when Alaric had done a unit on mythology and the only time Bonnie had bothered to pay attention in his class. It was soft and light and floral and perfect. Exactly something Bonnie would have picked out if she had gone out on her own to buy the dress for the ball herself. Bonnie wanted to wear it, to feel the softness against her skin and pretend to be someone else for the night.

"Woah," Lucy said from beside her, "The Original witch really wants your attention."

"You think," Bonnie said, gently replacing the dress to the box.

"The questions are why, and how far she willing to go to get whatever it is that she wants," Abby said frowning. "I don't know about any of this."

"I don't either," Bonnie said, "but what's the harm at taking a look at the shoes." The fact that the Originals and their mother couldn't be trusted went without saying. "I know its all empty gestures to hide true motives but you're not even a little bit curious to see what else there is?"

"Alright," Abby conceded, "We can keep looking."

Bonnie placed the dress box aside and moved on to the next. She opened the medium box with the same care as she did the first. The pumps inside of the box were gorgeous. Satin with a leather insole. Vintage pink with rose gold filigree vines and leaves spiraling up the heel and curling and swirling around the shoe, like something out of a fairy tale. "I'm keeping these forever," Bonnie said aloud, she knew it was shallow and tainted but the shoes were officially her new favorite thing.

"This is insane," Bonnie said after a while, "I haven't even met this woman and she knows my taste better than I do. Is she really that good?"

"Maybe she asked Klaus or Elijah or Rebekah," Abby said, "they've all been exposed to you. Living as long as they have you have to be observant and watchful of your enemies and maybe they picked up a few things."

"I guess that makes sense," Bonnie shrugged though she still felt that something about the whole thing was off. Which, the more she thought about it, was how she felt about everything pertaining to or directly involving the Originals.

Bonnie reached for the last small box but Abby grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Let Lucy," she said, "She's strong enough to test the talisman. I would but I'm not. Could be a trap and I'm not letting anything happen to you."

Bonnie was slightly taken aback by her mother's unease and apparent worry for her but she nodded and allowed Lucy to pick up the small rectangular box instead.

Bonnie watched as Lucy lifted the lid and revealed a pink wire wrapped crystal talisman on a gold chain. It was, Bonnie thought, at least prettier than Emily's crystal. Carefully Lucy picked it up and gripped it in her palm, chanting.

Both Bonnie and Abby waited apprehensively until the tension left Lucy's body. "It's safe," she said finally, "Powerful but safe. Feels like-"

"Family," Bonnie finished as Lucy placed the crystal into Bonnie's hand. This was their history that she was holding in the palm of her hand. Their line went back a thousand years. Not just to Salem but beyond. Bonnie wished that her Grams were there to see it. This was definitely a family heirloom worth noting and she took pride in it, even though a part of her was upset that even as far back as their creation, the Bennett women had been unable to keep out of vampire business. "What kind of stone is this?" Bonnie asked.

"Rose quartz," Abby revealed, "It fosters empathy, reconciliation, calm and forgiveness. Has soothing properties to help relieve stress and tension. Which make sense if whoever owned it before was dealing with the Originals."

Bonnie grinned at the comment. She could only imagine what they had been like to deal with even before they became what they were.

"It also opens the heart up to love," Abby continued, "All kinds. Self-love, familial, friendship and romantic. Interesting choice of stone. It's likely also spelled to protect the wearer, particularly from those who have negative intent towards you."

Bonnie felt equal parts warm at having a family heirloom in her grip and equal parts suspicious because of who had gifted it to her. "She's good," Bonnie said, "Knows which buttons to push. She's definitely planning something and wants me involved somehow. I'm grateful to have this though. It's ours by right and…Emily's was destroyed. I didn't think I'd ever have a piece of our history again."

Abby helped Bonnie put the talisman around her neck. "It's in the right hands," Abby said as the stone settled low around Bonnie's neck, "It doesn't matter how it happened, it found you. That's no small thing. Even if the Originals are up to something it'll protect you. Don't take it off for anyone."

Bonnie was taken aback by how much Abby sounded like her grandmother in that moment. It was so like the words Sheila had told her about Emily's talisman. Lucy spoke before Bonnie could dwell on it too much.

"So what time is this thing?" Lucy asked, "Abby and I have to shop for dresses. With you going in wearing that, we have to up our game. We have to look good as a unit you know? Slay the Bennett way."

Bonnie laughed and then her eyes widened slightly. "We?"

"Of course," Abby said, "You didn't think we were sending you into the snake pit alone did you. It was one thing when Elena was the one targeted, she has enough people looking out for her that I was willing to sit it out and she's not my daughter. With you on their radar, there's no way I'm not going."

"Thank you," Bonnie said, "that means a lot." Bonnie moved to hug them but then suddenly remembered that she had left Elena on the phone and got up to walk back into the kitchen. When she got there Elena had hung up and sent text after text after text asking what had happened and if something was wrong. Bonnie was about to reply as she picked up her phone until a thought occurred to her.

Bonnie walked back into the living room where the gifts were still on display on the coffee table. She took a picture with her phone and sent it to Elena with two words, "I'm in."

She wasn't surprised when Elena called her right back but she didn't answer.

"We're going to get Lucy's things out of the car and set her up upstairs," Abby told her, "then we're going shopping. You need anything or you want to go with us."

"I'll go with you," Bonnie said, "Just let me bring all of this stuff up to my room and then I'll put on something besides pajamas. Since we only have a night's notice for this thing I am sure all the boutiques are crowded and full of townspeople looking to dress to impress. We'll have to make sure we find you both something good and you'll need all hands on deck. Small towns and big events mean crowded shops and people being assholes."

Abby gave her a look at her choice of words but Bonnie just shrugged as her mother followed her cousin out of the door so that she could help Lucy unpack her car.

Bonnie picked up the dress box to bring it up to her bedroom and as she did so another small box fell out of it. She looked around and noted that her mother and Lucy were still out of sight. Bonnie opened the box and found a pair of flower shaped rose gold diamond earrings. Bonnie's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. She then noticed the folded piece of paper pressed to the top of the box.

Bonnie peeled the paper off the box and unfolded it. Bonnie read the note written in small but neat handwriting.

 _An apology for the wrongs that my family has committed against you and a gesture of great respect._

 _F.M._

Bonnie shook her head. "What is this?" she didn't know the initials but it was clearly from one of the Mikaelson siblings. She understood Esther reaching out but what would anyone else in the family want from her when they hadn't even met. Bonnie closed the box. She would just have to wait until the ball to find out. In the meantime she would have to remind herself to keep her head on straight.

 **:::**

Finn Mikaelson watched as his mother laid out her dress for the ball on her bed. She was calm. Serene. She was her usual resolute self in the face of the chaos that was his siblings and the weight of what was to come. He had always admired that about her. Though, he managed a stoic countenance there was more often than not, always a storm of some sort brewing within.

He had been angry since surfacing. Resolute in his own way and prepared for the end that was to come. An end that would be more peaceful than the nearly nine hundred years of consciousness he had spent in his desiccated body.

"You had the items delivered to Miss Bennett as I asked," Esther stated, it wasn't really a question. He always did what she asked of him.

"Yes mother," he responded just the same. Ever the dutiful son. "She received the gifts only hours ago."

His mother had been busy aligning things to carry out her plan. She had penned the notes to both Miss Bennett and Miss Gilbert, but the task to pick out the witch's items had been left to Finn. Finn had taken the task seriously. He'd wanted to make sure that their bid for assistance was well received. He knew from his mother's past friendship with Ayana that Bennett witches could not be bought and responded to genuineness and thoughtfulness.

He'd been the one to suggest gifting the young witch with Ayana's talisman. His mother had at first been of the mind that she hold on to it to better help her to channel the Bennett line.

"Rightfully, it belongs to Miss Bennett, mother," Finn had said, "The talisman belonged to Ayana and she's probably the furthest that they can trace back their line. Ayana would have wanted it that way and it will be a sign of good faith on our part to return it to its rightful place. A token that Miss Bennett is more likely to respond well to than a pretty dress. Niklaus has terrorized her and those that she loves for months now. You have been channeling her line for decades. This family has taken enough from her family. This at least, we can give back."

His mother had cupped his cheek and said in that soft sad way of hers. "My dear sweet Finn," before acquiescing, "Very well then."

The matter of the dress had been more difficult. He didn't know the witch personally, had never laid eyes on her in fact and therefore was unfamiliar with her taste. More pressing still, he knew nothing of the fashion of the present time. He'd required Rebekah's assistance.

She'd asked questions of course. "Why on earth are you sending a dress to the witch? If this is like Nik's poor attempt at courting you shouldn't take his advice. He's sending Barbie clothes to that baby vampire I assume you'll be just as unimpressed with as I am, and it's going to go over about as well as his failed attempts to woo Tatia."

Finn had winced at his secondhand embarrassment that came with the memory. "It's nothing of the sort," he explained, though he'd left the more important truths out, "Mother wishes to make an alliance with her. Better a friend than foe and all that."

Rebekah had nodded. "That actually makes a lot of sense. I've compelled a shopkeeper to bring over her entire selection of gowns later. Feel free to look through them."

"Thank you, Rebekah." He was more grateful than she'd realized. He had been anticipating having to go out into the world in which he was unfamiliar, to complete a task he had only the faintest idea of out to undertake. He'd then asked Rebekah what she thought of Miss Bennett so that he would have more to go on. "Beautiful, kind, stupidly loyal, unnecessarily moral, sweet but tough, and annoyingly brave. So in other words, no fun."

"I like her already," Finn replied, "I think she has potential to be good ally indeed."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at him. "You would," she'd muttered before dismissing him to go find Kol. "I'll let you know when the dresses arrive."

The dresses that Rebekah had given him to select from didn't seem to fit the person that she described. They were all either too dark or too tight or too gaudy. More befitting of Rebekah's personality and tastes.

Finn had searched the racks and found many of the options wanting. Eventually he came to one he approved of and found to be fitting. It was sheer, a warm cream color and embroidered with pink and blue flowers that reminded him of the hydrangeas that grew outside of Ayana's home. _Nature_ , he'd thought, _witches were connected to nature._ Some associated hydrangeas with gratitude. Others apology. To others still, they represented heartfelt emotions and others grace and beauty. There were other less positive connotations as well. In magic they were often used to foster fidelity and unearth hidden feelings of love, which Finn had always found amusing as hydrangeas could also be extremely poisonous.

Finn thought about the young witch that had nearly killed his brother and that his mother was channeling her strength from even know. The one Rebekah had described as beautiful. Beauty and grace with the unseen power to kill. _Yes, this would be the dress_ , he thought.

When Finn had shown the selection to Rebekah, she'd actually smiled. "It's lovely, soft and just walking the line between sexy and modest. She'll love it. Good job, Finn."

After the dress, the selection of the shoes had come rather easily. He'd left the sizing arrangements for Rebekah to handle. His task completed, he'd made to find his mother but was stopped by the shopkeeper in a bid to sell more items. He doubted Rebekah would even pay. Still when he'd seen the earrings that the saleswoman presented him with he'd been unable to not include them and had even gone as far as to pen a note of his own. It was a secret that he kept from everyone else, including his mother. It was strange, he was more used to keeping his mother's secrets than keeping things from her but he supposed there was a first time for everything. Particularly on the last day of his life.

His mind returned to the present as Esther began to dig through her jewelry box. Niklaus had thought of everything when fitting his mother with a new wardrobe. Too bad it would all be for naught. "Let's hope, Miss Bennett approves of my selections," he said to his mother.

"I'm sure she will," Esther smiled. She turned to look at him, her eyes roving his frame. Finn raised a brow at his mother's calm and assessing form. He kept his own gaze steady as he stared back. "You haven't been interested much in anything that this time has to offer since waking and yet you seemed to take this task in particular to heart."

Finn hesitated a moment before giving her the answer that she likely expected. "Because you asked it of me, mother," he replied. The response was automatic. Well-rehearsed.

In truth it was this Bonnie's relation to Ayana, her fortitude to protect those she cared about, her fight against Niklaus and his amorality, and Rebekah's description that had him intrigued by the witch. She was a stranger, yes. However, she was a stranger that valued family, morality, and devotion. A stranger that had for months fought against the abominations that were his siblings, Niklaus especially. A stranger that seemed to have more in common with him than his own family.

Finn thought it fitting that she would be the one to help his mother right the wrong that Esther had committed so long ago when it was the girl's ancestor that had warned her against it in the first place. It made sense to him that his mother would need the power of a Bennett to finally restore the balance that she had broken.

"If it were something other than your wish to please me that would be quite alright as well," Esther told him, "Niklaus robbed you of nine hundred years. This is in essence you last night to make up for some of what you have lost. There will be lots of lovely women in attendance. Would it be so wrong to perhaps spend some time with one of them, try your hand a wooing one last time?"

Finn thought of Sage. Of secret meetings after dark. Clandestine encounters in the moonlight. That dizzying feeling of first and forbidden love. It would take more than one night and one party to recreate that.

"We have a plan to focus on mother," he said, "We needn't preoccupy ourselves with suck trivialities."

"If you believe love something trivial then I am right in assuming you've never truly felt it," Esther sighed sadly, she eyed him and then nodded, "In any case it is your own decision. You should go find your brothers and sister. They're making their preparations. You should join them. The night comes quicker upon us than expected."

Finn nodded and left his mother's room. As he shut the door behind him, he thought about her words. Nine hundred years he'd lost because he had chosen to fight their nature and not given in to the violence, chaos and curse of their damnation. What he had lost could not be replaced and what he was made his existence hell and this time held nothing that he coveted, nothing that he was willing to live for. Death at least meant atonement and some measure of peace and freedom.

It didn't take him long to find his siblings. As they prepared it was almost like old times. They fell seamlessly back into the pattern of teasing and banter. But the clothing, though made of better material than he was accustomed to, felt stiff against his skin. The house was monstrous and full of unnecessary extravagances and objects he didn't understand how to make use of. Everywhere there were people under compulsion and hybrids under Niklaus' control manning the house and attending to them. He couldn't bring himself to get comfortable and not just because, unbeknownst to his siblings, this was their last time together.

This wasn't the life they were meant to be living. Wasn't the time they were meant to be living in. Everything that had been right, their family, their time, and their humanity, had all faded.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am." Kol demanded, drawing Finn out of his own head.

"Ah, Kol, you know I can't be compelled." Rebekah responded before looking down and blowing on her nails.

Finn grinned. This was familiar, even if he had never truly been a part of it. As separate and unwanted as he felt, his family was all that was left of his home.

Klaus of course came in to break the moment to chastise Rebekah about not falling in line and attempting to attack the doppelganger. Another day, another tantrum. Finn rolled his eyes. This was familiar as well and Finn was grateful when his mother came in to interrupt and take Niklaus away for a discussion that was sure to put him at ease even if it was full of falsehoods.

Elijah, like him, remained unfazed. Count on him to keep calm. He had spent decades managing Niklaus and so he was used to it. If nothing else Finn was grateful for being spared the job of reigning Niklaus in over the years. However, though Elijah spoke of a moral high ground, he had just as many sins as the others. Unlike his mother, Finn wasn't moved by Elijah's ever present talk of self-deprecation and false altruism.

Finn frowned as he watched Elijah dexterously tie his bowtie. His own laid limply around his neck. Elijah noticed him staring and Finn looked away. He was the eldest and still felt next to useless.

"You're still learning brother," Elijah said, "There's no shame in that. We all had to adjust."

Rebekah stood and walked over to him. "He's right," she said, "But none so much as you. I wasn't daggered as nearly as long as you and I still got overwhelmed taking in ninety years of new information. I can't imagine how you must feel."

As she patted him on the shoulder Finn wondered at the sincerity of their words. They had known where he was. At any point someone could have woken him sooner. Yet, they had not. What use was there empathy now that he was awake and so angry and lost that he was ready to die and take them with him?

Still when Rebekah moved to tie his bowtie, Finn allowed it. "Thank you, sister," he said once she had it tied and straightened.

"Are you excited about tonight's festivities?" She asked.

Finn shook his head. "Not in particular, no," he answered honestly, "Unlike you I know very little of this time and even less about the people attending."

Rebekah sighed. "Don't be a bore, you boar," she grinned.

Finn's lips quirked up in what was not quite a smile. "I am who I am, dear sister," he said, "I haven't had the time you've had to change."

"You will," Rebekah smiled, and then, "You're not even excited to meet the witch and see her in the dress you picked out for her?" Her blue eyes glinted mischievously as Finn gave her a look.

"What's this I hear?" Kol asked suddenly interested, "Our big brother trying his hand in courting in this day and age?"

"I'm doing nothing of the sort," Finn sighed, "I've never even laid eyes on her. I was simply acting on mother's behalf. She wishes to make an alliance due to her past friendship with Ayana."

Kol shrugged. "Well, big brother," he said, wiggling his eyebrows, "the night is still young. Perhaps you can make an _alliance_ of your own by the end of it."

Finn shook his head as they laughed. However, for the first time in a long time he felt as if the laughter was with him and not at his expense. "I have a deep disdain for you all," he muttered.

His declaration was met with more laughter. It wasn't true. While his love and hate for his siblings would likely be his downfall, it wouldn't change his plans.

 **:::**

When Abby had come into town she had resurrected Sheila Bennett's garden. Gardening was the one thing that she and Bonnie could manage to do together without any underlying tension most days. However, as they got ready for the ball the flowers in the garden were being used for a different form of bonding.

Bonnie sat patiently as Abby curled her hair and pinned the curls up into an up-do. She then pinned flowers from the garden into Bonnie's hair. Baby's breath, azalea, and periwinkle.

"Are you sure that this isn't too much?" Bonnie asked.

Abby shook her head, smiling. "My daughter is the most beautiful girl in town," she said, "It's about time everyone sees it."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but she smiled. Her dress was hanging from the door of her closet both Abby and Lucy were already dressed.

Shopping with Lucy and Abby was a surreal experience, partially because of the normalcy of it all and in part because Bonnie had never gotten to shop with her mother before. Never for back to school clothes or for school dances. She was sure that she had to have at least in the early days before her mother left but she couldn't remember. It had been nice, if a little awkward. Lucy had been there as a buffer which made a difference.

The shop they had chosen was one of the lesser known in town. Bonnie had suggested it in hopes that it wouldn't be as crowded as she suspected the others to be considering the short notice of the party.

Abby had shared her own experience with school dances and different parties when she was in high school and asked after Bonnie's own. It was in that way that Bonnie had discovered that the decade dances had always been a thing.

Balls were new territory for them both, especially ones that were thrown by supposedly reformed homicidal vampires.

"First time for everything," Lucy had shrugged, the picture of nonchalance as she sifted through the dress racks. Abby had shrugged in turn as she examined the shoes.

The dress that Lucy had picked out was red with rose embellishments and a split up the side. Abby's was black and strapless with a sheer floor length lace skirt.

When they had gone to pay for their purchases they'd been told their bill had been covered. Bonnie looked around the shop in confusion and her eyes had settled on the front door in the time to see Elijah leave. The shopkeeper confirmed her suspicions when Abby asked, "Your friend Elijah covered your bill. He said it was a thank you for your role in reuniting his family."

Bonnie thought the whole thing was beginning to be a bit much but Lucy got down to the meat of it rather quickly. "I'm sure that momma Original put everyone on notice that she was trying to get on our good side," Lucy said as they left, "It's kind of smart if you think about it. Abby may not be as powerful as she once was but she lost that power taking down Mikael, someone the Originals were running from and couldn't outsmart for hundreds of years. I managed to double-cross and hide out from Katherine who slipped through Klaus's fingers for decades. You're the person that's come the closest to killing Klaus. We're threats. A little ass kissing could work wonders if they want us to become allies or if they want us to let our guards down for them to have a chance to strike. I got a feeling momma Original has different motives than her children though."

Soon they would find out the truth one way or another. Bonnie suspected that Lucy was right about the last statement if nothing else.

As they got ready, Bonnie wasn't sure she was ready to find out. Bonnie bit her lip nervously as Abby put the finishing touches on her hair. "Can I see it?"

Lucy entered the room. "Not yet," she said, "I'm on makeup duty first. You got to wait until we're done with the finished product."

"Fine," Bonnie said, crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes so that Lucy could start on her face.

"You nervous about tonight?" Abby asked.

Bonnie made a hand gesture that indicated that she was. When Lucy pulled back a moment, Bonnie spoke. "I don't know what's going to happen. When I meet Esther you two have to stay close."

"Of course," Abby nodded, "Whatever happens we're in this together. Bennett women don't survive long when we're scattered. I learned that the hard way when I left and you had to learn that because of me. There's a reason that witches congregate in covens."

Abby was saying that she wasn't going anywhere and even though Bonnie was skeptical, for the moment she decided to accept her mother's words at face value.

Bonnie smiled as Lucy continued on with her makeup. Bonnie was used to getting ready for dances and parties like this with Elena and Caroline. This was better. Being with family. Being the focus. Not being bogged down by other people's drama and for once being around people concerned with her well-being and her safety.

After Lucy finished her makeup, Bonnie put on her dress and shoes. Abby helped her with the zipper and then led Bonnie in front of the full length mirror in her room.

"Beautiful," Abby said proudly, her hands on Bonnie's shoulders.

Bonnie eyed herself in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself. She was breathtaking. She looked more like something out of a fairy tale than herself but she loved it. Loved the idea of being the belle of the ball.

"You look incredible," Lucy said, "We all do. We got to own it."

Bonnie was able to respond but was interrupted by the sound of a car horn coming from outside. Bonnie looked between her mother and Lucy before walking over to the window to look outside. "They sent a car?" Bonnie said flabbergasted as she looked out to see a sleek black luxury car with tinted windows. "This is insane."

"You think they rigged it to crash?" Lucy asked looking out over Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie grinned. "Wouldn't put it past them," she said, "All these gestures are just making me feel even worse about going at all."

"That's why we have to stick together," Abby said, "We go in as a unit."

"So the lone witch burns but the coven survives?" Bonnie said standing upright and turning back to her mother.

Lucy laughed. "Is that a Game of Thrones reference?" she laughed, "We're definitely binging later after this shit show is over with."

"Right now though we need to stay focused," Abby frowned, cutting in, "Let's go and get this thing over with."

They headed downstairs and then outside to the waiting car. The driver got out and held the door open for them as they got inside. Bonnie sat next to Abby and Lucy sat across from them. Again Bonnie thought about being a part of some twisted fairy tale. The Grimm ones had been darker than their later interpretations had let on and so she wasn't that far off base.

The ride over was quiet. Bonnie gripped Abby's hand the entire time as she looked out of the window at the passing scenery.

Bonnie was a ball of nerves, her stomach fluttering. _It was just a party_ , she told herself, _just one night._ It wasn't helping. Bonnie wasn't sure what she was more worried about, meeting Esther, being around the other Originals, or the whole town including her friends seeing her all dressed up and being doted on. Not that she thought it would matter much. The attention would be on Elena and Caroline per usual.

"What are you thinking about that has you all frowned up?" Abby whispered in Bonnie's direction.

Bonnie shook her head dismissively. "Nothing important."

Abby squeezed her hand. "It's going to be fine," she said, her voice reassuring.

Bonnie wanted to believe her but she was well aware of all that was at stake. She touched the crystal around her neck and felt a bit calmer. "You're right," Bonnie said, "Well get through it."

Still, when they pulled up to the large expansive mansion that Klaus had built for his family Bonnie felt intimidated. Even so, she had what was left of her family and she had her talisman so she felt grounded.

The driver turned off the car and then got out to let them out of it. Abby exited the car first, Lucy next and then Bonnie after some hesitance. Abby and Lucy flanked her on either side and Bonnie felt almost as if she were going to war. She knew that she had to portray confidence even if she didn't necessarily feel it.

They were going into the unknown. Originals that they had yet to encounter had been awakened, their witch mother among them. There were too many factors at play and no real way to predict the outcome.

They couldn't expect to be on the winning side of whatever this was if they appeared weak, and so Bonnie walked with her head held high and her back straight. Abby and Lucy did the same. The three linked arms and Bonnie could feel her own power, Lucy's power, and even the remnants of Abby's stirring under the service.

They were a force Bonnie determined as the double doors of the entrance were opened for them, one that would not be easily bowed.

 **:::**

Finn had watched as towns-person after towns-person arrived and his siblings greeted them. The faces came and went and Finn gave polite greetings but nothing or no one stood out to him. He was in sea of strangers at a celebration that was a façade in more ways than one.

He was waiting on the Bennett witches to arrive. He'd been tasked with alerting his mother of their arrival. However, that wasn't the only reason that he was waiting. It was something like anticipation. Some ghost of a thing he hadn't felt in decades threatening to surface, at the thought of finally laying eyes on one Miss Bonnie Bennett.

He listened in on the bits of conversations around him in hopes of learning her whereabouts. She'd not given confirmation that she would attend and this would be all for naught if she decided to not show up at all. The thought had him feeling more disappointed than he ought to in the face of not seeing a stranger.

He heard her friends debating whether or not she would attend. Who was quite obviously Miss Gilbert from her striking resemblance to Tatia, was discussing the matter with one of the Salvatore brothers. He couldn't really think to keep track of which brother was which, it was of little matter to him. The one she was speaking to had dark hair and blue eyes that widened in an odd manner when she spoke.

"Where's Bonnie?" the brother said, "The only reason I agreed to let you go and see the Original's witch of a mother was because you said Bonnie would be here to make sure you were protected when you saw Esther and I don't see her."

Finn eyed the Salvatore with distaste for his tone and his assessment of his mother but he was more concerned with the doppelgangers response. "She'll be here," Elena replied, "She said she was in and it's not as if she doesn't have anything to wear." The last she said with a bit of heat in her voice.

"Someone sounds a touch jealous," the Salvatore replied, sounding amused. When the doppelganger pouted the Salvatore gave her a placating look. "So they sent Bonnie a pretty dress, big deal. It's probably some kind of bribery tactic on Esther's part, and anyway on her best day she couldn't compete with how beautiful you look tonight."

"Don't say that," Elena said, "She's my friend." Her tone sounded insincere however and Finn immediately disliked her. Elijah had told him of the girl's many virtues but Finn was afraid that like with Tatia and apparently according to his siblings, Katerina, before Elena, Elijah was being misdirected and misled.

Finn rolled his eyes. He looked away from them as Rebekah came to stand beside him and looped her arm through his. "I know," she said, "They're pathetic. It's ridiculous how both brothers fawn over her. I hope that Elijah gets over his own interest soon. It won't end well for him if he doesn't."

Finn nodded but decided not to comment on the matter. "The matter is of no real interest to me."

"Of course it isn't," Rebekah smiled, "Your mind is clearly elsewhere and were the witch not their topic of discussion I doubt that you would have bothered listening in."

Finn glanced down at his sister. "Is there something that you wished to say, Rebekah?"

Rebekah looked at him a long time before she spoke. "Just that you've been detached from everything and everyone since you woke. I understand your reasoning but I still…I believe your interest may be being led a certain way for a reason. I could be wrong but, you know how good my instincts are. You've lost enough of your life brother, take it back, starting with tonight."

Finn didn't really know what to say to that and so he said nothing. He looked out at the party goers and in that moment he was jealous of how carefree and lively they all seemed. He had lost his will to live. Was doing everything in his power to end his existence and here these people were in his home and feeling more at home there than he did.

"Damon was wrong," Rebekah said regaining his attention, "She's a vision and I'm sure the men here will take notice, including him."

Finn immediately turned his gaze to the doors as he watched three beautiful women enter, his entire being zeroing in on one, Bonnie Bennett. She was gorgeous in an almost painful way like looking at a light that was too bright straight on. She was striking, and so young and vibrant. Her expression was one of steel determination and it reminded Finn of the women of his time. Warrior women, women of iron and not of lace. It made him think of the depictions of goddesses carved in stone and into cave walls.

The dress was perfect. It appeared as if she carried nature, the earth, in the lining of her body. The curve of her breast. In the sway of her hips. The flowers in her hair made him think of home. His real home. Where women wove flowers into their braids. Of when the harsh long winters gave way to spring and the first blossoms bloomed. Of climbing trees. Of the floral scent of the herbs and wild flowers in his mother's garden. Of a time that he thought himself no longer able to touch.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Rebekah laughed, "You can't look at her like that and not go over there. You're not the only one with eyes, so I suggest you go soon."

Finn slowly let his eyes leave Bonnie and he saw what Rebekah saw then. He saw the Salvatore eyeing the witch appreciatively, eating his words. He saw the other, looking almost alarmed by the sight of her before he moved to approach. He saw Kol drop the mayor's hand, his eyes focusing on the trio at the door. He saw Elijah in spite of his apparent interest in the latest doppelganger, staring from across the room. He saw Niklaus step away from the blond baby vampire he had been fawning over, his eyes getting that hungry wayward look they did when a woman piqued his interest.

Rebekah let go of Finn's arm go and pushed him gently on the back. "Go, brother, go now," she said.

As Finn moved forward the rest of the room seemed to fade into nothing. He saw only her. Her hazel green eyes. Her heart shaped face. Her dark curls. He saw her and then she saw him and he almost froze. She smiled, smiled in his direction and that smile propelled him forward, onward to something that he had never felt before and yet felt almost familiar to him. Desire, it was there but unlike before, it wasn't something that he felt should be resisted but embraced. It was more consuming and more frightening and yet he wanted to feel it, because finally after all of this time he could feel something again, something besides the anger and the sense of loss.

When he stopped in front of her he could hear her pulse thudding rapidly in his ears. "Bonnie Bennett, I presume," he said, his voice coming out deeper than intended. She blinked rapidly and nodded. "Finn Mikaelson."

Something like recognition crossed her face and then she reached up and touched her ear where the earring he had gifted her with glinted in the chandelier light.

He nodded. "Yes." He confirmed and her smile widened. He held out a hand to her and as she placed her in his he could sense her power. "A pleasure to finally meet you." He leaned down and kissed her hand, his lips soft, gentle, lingering as if she held the secrets of the universe on the backs of her palms. He heard her breath hitch as he stood upright again and as their eyes met once more, death was the last thing on Finn's mind.


	2. Part Two:Consummate

**Title:** Light of All Lights

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Finn, Abby/Elijah, Lucy/Kol, Stefan/Elena, Caroline/Tyler, Rebekah/Damon, ect.

 **Trope/Prompt:** Age Difference/Fish Out of Water

 **Summary:** Finn Mikaelson wakes up to a world he doesn't recognize and a family he doesn't trust. He is all too happy to go along with his mother's plans, even knowing they will lead to his own demise, until he meets Bonnie Bennett and finds hope to live and love again. _(Set During 3x14)_

 **Warnings:** Language, Sexual Content, Explicit Sexual Content, ect.

 **Part Two || Consummate**

" _A mysterious, ineffable charm had already bound them. An inherent magic is the only thing that could transform love at first sight into such a hungry passion."_

― _**Emmanuel Bodin**_

Bonnie Bennett had noticed him even before he approached her. Her eyes were in fact drawn to him almost immediately after passing over her friends upon entering the room. They had passed over Elena and Damon, Matt and Caroline, before flitting over Rebekah and then landing on the man and stopping. Once she saw him, she couldn't seem to look elsewhere so she didn't noticed all the people, all the men whose eyes were on her.

He was tall with dark hair and strong features. His hazel eyes were intense and then hungry as they met hers suddenly and Bonnie was captivated. He was older, clearly, but that was part of the appeal. There was a maturity and grace about him that, not the long and gangly limbs of the boys her age and younger. None of the surface arrogance but an air of confidence that had been bred and born over time. He seemed strong and sure as he began to move forward and Bonnie realized with a start that he was coming towards her. But that wasn't right, she thought, someone like that wouldn't be interested in her.

She glance to her left and then right and then realized that he must have been heading towards Abby or Lucy. Bonnie felt disappointment at that. It was crazy but she wanted this man's attention. She wanted to be in his space. To trace her fingers along his strong jawline and feel his large hands on her body. There was such an overpowering feeling of desire that Bonnie wasn't sure what to do with it or herself.

Lucy squeezed her arm, drawing her attention and Bonnie glanced at her cousin. "Watch it, cuz," she hissed under her breath and gestured toward the talisman around Bonnie's neck.

Bonnie looked down and frowned slightly when she noted that it was glowing, though not very brightly. One wouldn't notice unless they were paying attention and those who knew what Bonnie was would be paying attention.

Bonnie took a deep breath and tried to settle herself. Her nerves were bad enough already. When she looked up again he was in front of her and Bonnie wondered if he could hear her heart pounding. Finn, his name was Finn. Such a simple name for someone who was having such an instantaneous effect on her. When he introduced himself as Klaus' brother Bonnie knew that he likely could and she also knew that he was extremely off limits. Even so, she didn't object when he kissed her hand. He was gentle, so gentle. In a world of violence gentleness was unappreciated but Bonnie nearly melted under the touch.

As he lifted his head and stood upright Bonnie let her hand linger in his a moment, unable to pull herself away from the touch.

"If I may say so," Finn murmured, leaning down close to her, "You look stunning."

Bonnie was taken aback by the complement. "I….it's the dress," she said, dismissively, running her free hand down the surface.

"I picked out that dress myself," he revealed, "It didn't have quite the same effect on the hanger and so I will politely disagree with you Miss Bennett."

Bonnie opened and closed her mouth. "You picked out…," Bonnie didn't think she could be any more attracted to him and yet, here she was completely gone. He managed to know her tastes so well without even knowing her. "Thank you…it's lovely."

"Not as lovely as its wearer but I'm pleased that you think so," Finn said.

Bonnie blushed and shook her head. "What did you spend your time in the coffin thinking up pickup lines or something?" Bonnie's mouth snapped shut as she realize her error and lack tact.

Finn grinned, however, and nodded. "Well that and thinking of ways to kill Niklaus," he whispered, "I may have been detained but my priorities were well in order."

Bonnie giggled. "If that's really the case then I like you already," Bonnie said. Again she felt embarrassed by her words but Finn seemed pleased with her revelation.

"I have a sort of immediate fondness for you myself," he smiled, "In fact it seems to be growing by moment."

Abby cleared her throat next to Bonnie and Finn dropped her hand finally. Bonnie came back to herself and introduced her mother and then her cousin. Finn greeted them politely before offering Bonnie his arm. "May I?" Nodding Bonnie looped her arm through his.

Bonnie wasn't at all surprised that both Abby and Lucy stayed close as promised at first. Then Abby was approached by Carol Lockwood and Lucy got wrapped into the conversation. Finn kept moving and though their eyes stayed on Bonnie, Finn managed to lead her across the room and towards the champagne.

"I hope that my complements did not offend you," he said as he handed her a glass, "I can assure you that they were sincerely meant."

Bonnie shook her head as she took the glass. "No," she said, "I'm just not used to him."

"You really are quite exquisite, Idun personified," at Bonnie's look of confusion he explained, "She was the Norse goddess of spring and rejuvenation. The wife of the god of poetry Bragi. She was the keeper of the magic apples of immortality that the gods ate to maintain their youthful appearance. There's a myth in which she was kidnapped. In her absence the gods felt the feelings of old age for the first time. It wasn't until she returned to them that their youth was restored and they were once again able to feel the warm winds of spring."

Bonnie stared. It was so different than the way that people normally spoke to her. He was so open and unguarded. There was no condescension or pacification. There was no duplicity or veiled attempts to bring the conversation back around to himself. She had just reminded him of a myth, a goddess, he had wanted to share with her and it was simple and yet there was something so deep about the moment all at once.

"I apologize," he said, into her silence, for the first time looking away, "My references are a bit dated."

"It's not that," Bonnie said shaking her head, "I liked hearing about the myth. It's beautiful. I'm flattered by the comparison. I'm just not used to being approached in this way, to people talking to me like…I'm interesting or important enough to really talk to." Besides that, most of her conversations as of late had been about goodbyes or being abandon or about how they could manage to kill Klaus. They were about plotting or using her powers or losing someone or Bonnie was isolated it seemed.

Bonnie was startled as Finn took her hand. "You should never doubt that you are," he said, "Not with me."

Bonnie took a sip from her glass and swallowed. "You seem…different than the others," she said, "How long were you…?" She trailed, it felt like it was rude to ask.

Finn's expression darkened a moment before it cleared. "Nine hundred years," he answered. Bonnie's own expression darkened and she opened her mouth to ask how Klaus could do something like that or why. Finn answered before she could speak. "I opposed Niklaus one too many times it would seem. When one is a threat, they must be dealt with. But you are familiar with his ways already I hear," again Bonnie nodded, "I was not able to embrace what we became, like the others were. I hated it, I still do. I didn't want to live a life of violence and amorality and so I was stripped of any choice of living my life at all for quite some time."

Bonnie squeezed his hand in a gesture of comfort as her hate for Klaus grew. Of course he would lock away any opposition to him. Anyone who wanted to live morally and fight their nature. But this man was still Klaus' brother. Still a vampire and yet… "You have time now," Bonnie said softly, "time to start over and live a life you choose. Even if you hate what you are that doesn't mean that you can't still salvage what remains of your existence. That you can turn it into something good. Something worth embracing. Something worth living."

Finn's expression turned dejected and resigned. "Not as such," he said.

Bonnie frowned. "I don't understand," she said, lowly so that only he could hear, noting that there were ears in the room all around, "You're awake now and I know it's a different time but you still have a second chance."

"Are you always this optimistic?" he asked, "This full of light?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No," she said, "But with everything that's happened to me…everything that I've lost and everything I've fought not to lose…I have to believe there's hope. It gives me something to hold on to. There's still hope for you Finn. Don't focus on the time you've lost. You're immortal, blessing or curse, that means you have so much time left. Your second chance can start now."

He stared at her for what seemed like the longest time. There was an expression of awe on his face that Bonnie had never seen directed at her before but she wanted to keep there. When he finally spoke his words floored her.

"Before laying eyes on you I don't believe I desired one." Bonnie didn't know what to say to that and so she didn't respond. Their conversation was interrupted as his siblings moved toward the large staircase at the center of the room. "My mother wishes to meet you alone and then she will ask your friend Miss Gilbert to join you. I'll escort you when its time. Perhaps…we could share a dance before then."

Bonnie smiled and nodded. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it once more before saying, "If you would excuse me a moment," and heading toward the staircase to join his family.

Bonnie watched as who had to be the Original witch descended the staircase as Finn ascended it. As Elijah began his speech, Elena made a beeline toward her and Bonnie downed the rest of her champagne as she saw the look on her friend's face.

"Bonnie I'm glad you're here," Elena said, "You look…really beautiful." Bonnie smiled and returned the compliment even as she knew what was coming yet. "Was that Finn you were speaking with? Did he mention meeting with Esther?"

Bonnie sighed. "Yes, he mentioned briefly." Bonnie responded her eyes straying and landing on Finn. "He said she wanted to see me alone and then you would join us. I still don't know what this is about."

Elena nodded and then, "What did you mean briefly? What else were you talking about? What could you possibly have to say to an Original besides maybe a death threat?"

From the amusement in Elena's tone Bonnie could tell that she was joking and were this a different Original Elena might have been right. "He just complemented my dress that's all," Bonnie said, deliberately downplaying the interaction.

Elena's eyes narrowed. "Bonnie Bennett are you blushing?" she whispered.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and attempted to change the subject. "Anyway," she said, "Mom and Lucy are here for backup in case anything goes pear-shaped."

"I noticed," Elena commented, "You three made quite the entrance. One that Finn obviously noticed."

Bonnie glared. She didn't know what the teasing bothered her so much. It wasn't because she was embarrassed of being attracted to Finn it was the fact that Elena seemed to find the whole idea of Finn being attracted to her so amusing. "And what if he did?" Bonnie asked.

"It'd be kind of weird," Elena shrugged, "With the whole age difference."

"You mean like the one hundred and fifty year age difference between you and Stefan," Bonnie responded, "I mean you didn't seem to think it was weird when Elijah started to show interest in you. You didn't seem to think it was all that weird when Klaus showed interest in Caroline, except besides it being Klaus, age wasn't an issue then though. Now because it's me it's a factor or is it just weird that someone would be interested in me at all. I mean, besides your brother whose interest in me apparently wasn't strong enough for him to not cheat on me with a ghost."

"Bonnie I didn't mean it like that," Elena said quickly.

Bonnie sighed. "That's just the thing, Elena, you never do." Annoyed Bonnie walked away and was immediately grabbed by Lucy.

Bonnie was relieved to see her cousin but she was still irritated by the implications of Elena's words. "So," Lucy said, "I managed to keep Abby occupied with the mayor and that means you owe me details."

Bonnie fought the urge to smile, but Elena's words still left a bad taste in her mouth. "I'm assuming you want to know about this meeting with Esther like a Elena did."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I want to know but that can wait," Lucy said, "he wasn't looking at you like he wanted to talk about his mother. He was looking at you like he wanted to take you to bed. So spill."

" _Lucy_ ," Bonnie hissed, her town warning. Lucy shrugged as everyone around them was still paying attention to Elijah speaking. Bonnie considered Lucy's words and then, "You don't think its weird."

"Oh please," Lucy said, "I was friends with Katherine and I've been with vampires before. It's not that deep."

"Even with the age thing?" Bonnie asked.

Lucy blinked. "Like I said I've been with vampires before," she said, "besides if your best friend can date someone who is over one hundred and fifty years old and no one said anything do you really think they're going to throw a stone at a glass house with this situation. And if they do who cares."

Bonnie looped her arm through Lucy's. "Did I mention I'm glad you're here?" Bonnie grinned.

"Several times now," Lucy laughed.

As people moved to find partners for the first waltz, Bonnie lost Lucy as she was approached by who introduced himself as Klaus' other brother Kol. He'd turned to Lucy and asked, "And who are you besides gorgeous?"

"Unimpressed," Lucy replied deadpan, "But I am bored enough to entertain your failed efforts to woo me if you keep piling on the complements."

"That I can do," he promised before asking Lucy to dance.

Bonnie was left alone for a moment. As Damon made his way over, likely to grill her or warn her to look after Elena during their meeting with Esther under the pretense of dancing, Bonnie wished that she could sink into the floor until she felt a presence behind her.

Bonnie turned and was pleased to see Finn. He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked, "Unless you've changed your mind."

Bonnie shook her head. "No." She said and then frowned as he took a step away. "I mean no I haven't changed my mind. I'd love to dance with you."

Like the other girls Bonnie had been trained in all of the dances but had never participated in any of the pageants or any of the parades. A part of her just didn't want to participate in anything that glorified the days of slavery but another part had felt like she couldn't compete with Elena and Caroline.

However, as she danced with Finn, she felt as if she didn't have to compete with them or anyone else for his attention. His eyes stayed fixed on her, taken in her every movement. "You truly are breathtaking," he said as they moved.

"You should stop saying things like that to me," Bonnie replied immediately.

"Why?" he asked, pulling her body into his as they danced in circles. His hand was low on her back and Bonnie had the faintest wish that they were alone in the moment.

"Because I might actually start to believe you." She whispered.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

In all honesty Bonnie wasn't sure. She was more used to complements that centered on how powerful she was or how good of a friend. She wasn't someone that was beautiful or breathtaking and she was fine with that or she had grown to be. But as he looked at her and said the words she felt that she was beautiful, she was breathtaking, it was simply that it was he, this man and monster that hated what he was, was the only person to ever truly see it.

"What are you thinking of?" Finn asked.

Bonnie looked down and up again. "Hope," she said, it was a truth and lie all at once. She hoped that what she thought he was feeling was real. She hoped that she wasn't making a mistake in trusting him. She hoped that he would never stop looking at her the way that he did or saying the words he said or touching her with the gentle touch that he had.

"I wish I had met you long ago, Bonnie Bennett," he said, and his looked resigned once more and Bonnie wished that she knew why. "But even if we had ions of time I don't feel as if it would ever be enough."

Bonnie opened her mouth to reply but once she did, they were made to switch partners and she ended up having to dance with Damon anyway. Bonnie sighed annoyed.

"You clean up nice," Damon said as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "I'm not the only one that noticed obviously."

Bonnie frowned. "If you're talking about Finn, which I'm sure Elena said something to you about when you were dancing just now-"

Damon gave her look. "Elena didn't have to tell me," he said, "I'm not blind and Finn isn't the only one that noticed you either."

"Huh?" Bonnie asked, genuinely confused.

Damon laughed outright then. "Little witch," he said, "Always so oblivious. Listen…I can't really judge you about anything so I won't. Just…promise you'll be careful?"

Bonnie searched Damon's face for any sign that he was being insincere and was surprised when she found none. "I'll be careful. You know I can handle myself."

Damon nodded. "But you're so use to handling it yourself you won't come to anyone else if you need to. So like I said, be careful."

"Fine." Bonnie agreed. When he almost immediately went to talking about her upcoming meeting with Esther Bonnie was almost relieved. His showing her concern was just odd.

When Bonnie switched again her partner ended up being Klaus and Bonnie regretted dancing altogether.

"You look enchanting tonight, Miss Bennett if I do say so myself," was the first thing she said and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Ah…," he said, "So you find my brother's attentions more pleasing then?"

"And more sincere," Bonnie commented and then frowned because she had inadvertently revealed her interest in Finn to someone who could use it against them both later.

"You believe me insincere?" Klaus adopted an expression of mock offense as he pulled Bonnie closer to him.

Bonnie blinked at him straight-faced. "Is that a trick question?"

He laughed and Bonnie had the urge to be petty and step on his toes. "Maybe in some things but saying you look exquisite isn't one of them," he said, "I don't always agree with my brother's tastes but with you…I can definitely see the appeal."

"What, did Caroline reject you so you decided to go down the line of Elena's friends or something?"

Klaus shook his head. "She's more susceptible than she appears," he said, "Likes the attention even if she denies it. You underestimate the power of your own allure. I wouldn't bother chasing you myself because I know you're far too smart to condemn yourself to the likes of me. But you….you're brave, loyal, powerful, and you have a light about you that's very hard to miss. To creatures like use who have spent hundreds of years shrouded in darkness that like is magnetic. We all feel the pull none more than my brother I suppose."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Ever since we've become what we were the rest of us have spent years and years giving into the darkness," he said, "All of us but Finn. I've always resented him for that. Before I left him to rot in the coffin Finn spent years trying to keep the light left in inside of us lit and chasing the light in others. You, Bonnie Bennett are like a beacon. I'm not at all surprised that he desires you."

Bonnie couldn't believe the man that had made her life hell for months was talking about her in such glowing terms. It didn't make any sense. "Why are you telling me this?"

At this point they had stopped dancing and Bonnie realized that she had been danced away from the crowd and off into a corner. She might have been scared had she not noticed both Abby and Elijah's eyes on her from where they were still dancing together, like both trying to gauge if he would have to reign Klaus in.

"Because I…Finn and I have had our differences but I've taken from him more than anyone has deserved to lose. I know more than anyone what it means to be alone and I left him that way for nine hundred years. This time I want him to get what he wants. If I can give back at least a fraction of what he's lost then my debt to him won't be a large," he sighed, "You are as unfortunately moral as he is and you hate what we are just as much as he does. I know that if he pursues you there's a chance you'll run and you won't give even if you feel something. If you don't then ignore me and maybe I will try my own hand but if you do…give my dear big brother a chance. I'll never admit this to him out loud but…of all of us…he's probably the only one deserving of someone like you."

With those words Klaus walked away and Bonnie wasn't sure how to react to what was said. It was strange, that she understood Klaus in that moment more than she had in the whole time she'd fought against him but that wasn't what Bonnie was focused on. Whatever she had thought Finn might be feeling towards her was real. Both Klaus and Damon had picked up on it. That meant that it was more than alright for Bonnie to hope and even though she knew she would have to let go of so much doubt and fear and so many of her own hang-ups to do anything about what she was feeling, she allowed herself to do so.

 **:::**

Finn had abandon his new dancing partner when he saw Niklaus lead Bonnie into an alcove. He followed almost immediately and once he made it to through sea of people to get to Bonnie he was surprised to see his brother walking away calmly.

Finn's eyes landed on Bonnie and as he walked up to her, he took her hands not caring how it looked to anyone else. "Are you alright? Did he upset you?"

Bonnie smiled reassuringly and Finn was once again taken aback by her beauty. He was apprehensive about taking her to meet his mother, about the things it would reveal. Once she knew the fate he had chosen he wondered how she would react. He wasn't even sure that that was still the fate he wanted. As much as he was willingly to sacrifice himself before he was now unsure because living meant more time in Bonnie's presence for however long he could have it.

"I'm fine," Bonnie promised, "it was actually kind of helpful talking to him oddly enough."

Finn's expression must have displayed his feelings regarding the idea of Niklaus being helpful to anyone because Bonnie laughed and he gave her a rare smile because he loved the sound of it.

"I'm just glad he didn't do anything to make an ass out of himself," he leaned down to whisper in her direction, "He's rather good at that."

"Oh, I'm aware," Bonnie nodded.

When he offered his arm to her she took it and Finn regretted that their time together would once again be cut short. "My mother wishes to see you now," he said.

Bonnie's grip on his arm tightened. "I'm assuming you know what this is about," she said, her tone leading.

"I do," Finn admitted. He considered the possibility that she was simply entertaining his attentions in an effort to gain information but even if that were the case Finn wouldn't fault her for it.

"Do the others?" Bonnie asked.

By others he knew she meant this siblings. Finn shook his head. "They do not," he said and gave her very meaningfully look before gesturing around the room. Being what they were made it easy for any vampire in the room to overhear them.

Bonnie nodded and then. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Finn said immediately, knowing that there was likely nothing that she could ask that he would deny her of.

"Was there anything that made you happy before?" Bonnie asked.

Finn opened his mouth to say his something but stopped himself and then rethought his response, having almost revealed the existence of his other sister. "When I was young I liked to climb trees," he said, "I've always liked nature. Flowers. Looking at the stars. Those are all things that time cannot touch. That for the most part go unchanged. I liked poetry. Though in my time it was mostly done in verse and ballad and about maidens falling in love. There was a woman I loved very deeply for a time. Little things have made happy throughout my existence I suppose. Different things at different times."

Finn hadn't really thought about what made him in a very long time. As he walked Bonnie towards the room where he mother waited, he wondered if he could remember what it felt like to be happy. If it was something as simple as this, talking to a beautiful woman as they walked side by side.

"Different things at different times," Bonnie said allowed, and then, "So you could find it again given time."

Finn paused in his steps and looked down at her. "I suppose so," he said. He had been so determined to end his existence the thought hadn't crossed his mind and even now if he hadn't met her he wasn't sure he would be able to see it as a possibility. "What makes you happy, Bonnie Bennett?"

Bonnie frowned and she looked away. "I used to be able to answer that," she said, "Before all of this, it was my friends and spending time with my grams. Now I don't know. Everything has been a mess lately. My grams is gone but now I have what's left of my family here so I kind of just hope they stick around. My friends and I…we've been through a lot. I had a boy that I loved but he….I don't know. I don't remember the last time I was. I can think of a few things. Music. I like music. I used to sing with my grams all the time. I stopped when she died. I like nature. I like working in the garden with my mom because it's the only thing we've been able to bond over after she came back from being gone for so long. I like the feel of my powers. Not when I'm fighting someone or protecting someone, although I like that they can help do that. I mean…I like how they feel in quiet moments where there's just this buzz and tingling under the surface and I wish I could do more with them that was just learning to explore them and seeing what I can do. I wish I could do a lot of things. I wish I had more things that made me happy."

Finn placed his free hand over where hers gripped his arm. "Perhaps wishing is no longer enough and action is needed."

"And perhaps you shouldn't write off your entire existence until you try to salvage it. A lot of those things that made you happy before still exist in this time," she replied.

Finn didn't bother arguing. "It seems we both have a lot learn and experience," he said.

"Maybe we could help each other," Bonnie said as they started walking again.

"There's nothing that would please me more," he answered, and it was the truth. He just wasn't sure if that was something that was at all imaginable.

When they reached the study his mother inhabited, Finn paused and the door and knocked in warning. "Come in," his mother called and he opened it.

As they walked inside his mother's eyes settled to where his hand was still over Bonnie's on his arm and she raised a brow at him.

Finn paid her no mind and looked down at Bonnie. "You needn't fear," he assured her, "You'll be alright on your own."

Bonnie nodded and allowed him to kiss the back of her hand.

He turned to his mother. Her eyes were assessing their interaction but he knew that she wouldn't comment. "I'll send the Gilbert girl up to you and few moments time."

Esther nodded and smiled at Bonnie as Finn slowly let her hand fall from his grip. He turned to leave but Bonnie caught his arm. "Come find me later?"

"I'll do you one better," he said, squeezing her hand. "I'll come fetch you myself when you're done."

They shared a small smile and then his mother said. "That will be all Finn."

Finn nodded stiffly as he left the room. When he shut the door behind him, he wondered if Bonnie would want to see him when he came back for her once all was revealed.

 **:::**

When Finn closed the door Bonnie turned to Esther and the woman looked at her almost affectionately. "The last of the Bennett line," she said, "Finally we meet and I'm sure you must have a million questions."

Bonnie nodded. "I have a few." She said, it was an understatement but they both knew that already.

"I have answers," Esther said kindly, "Come and sit with me. All will be revealed in due time."

Bonnie came to sit next to Esther and listened as the woman spoke of how she was still alive. Of Bonnie's ancestor Ayana preserving her Bonnie or channeling the Bennett line. Bonnie frowned, she'd lost contact with the witches she was channeling on the other side for disrupting the balance by bringing Jeremy back from the dead. Esther had created the vampire species to immortalize her own children, why would they give her access to their powers unless….

"You found a way to fix things," Bonnie said, "to restore the balance."

Esther nodded. "There is a way to undo the evil that I created," she revealed.

Bonnie remembered the woman's attempts to stop Klaus from the other side and she knew that no one in her line would give her access to their powers unless she'd finally found a way to stop him. "I'm listening."

"I know Rebekah shared my story with your friend Elena," Esther said, "About how I upset the balance by turning my children into vampires to protect them from the werewolves that killed my son, Henrik. It's true. But in no time they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse and I realized I created monsters much worse than the once I had tried to protect them against. Ayana tried to warn me. I should have listened."

Bonnie stayed silent as Esther continued. "It'll take time and magic but I can end this all here. My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgänger. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening. That's why I'm in need of Miss Gilbert."

"What kind of ritual?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm casting tonight will bind them all together as one. What happens to one will happen to all. That is where you and your family come in. I will need to draw power from you to move forward with the next step. I draw from the entirety of the Bennett bloodline, living and dead. The connection affords me great power, although it is somewhat difficult to maintain, which is why I require you, and what's left of the living Bennetts, the bloodline made manifest. As the witch who cast the spell that made them vampires, I can also reverse it. I will need your power to complete the process. When they become human again, they can be killed. As they are linked as one, my brave Finn will be the sacrifice. With his death will come theirs."

Bonnie felt as if her world were crashing down around her. She could finally kill Klaus but at the expense of someone else. The saddest part of it all was, Finn wasn't hers to lose.

:::

Finn had sent the Gilbert girl in and then waited outside the door. He was pacing and trying his best not to listen in. When finally it opened the Gilbert girl and his mother exited first. When she saw him Esther touched his face and smiled sadly, "Go talk to her," she said, "She's very distraught. The sage is still spelled and you may speak freely."

Finn nodded and walked in and shut the door behind him. Bonnie was passing back and forth and looked on the verge of tears. She stopped abruptly at the sound of him entering the room.

"I watched her take Elena's blood and I couldn't do anything about it." She said and then, "I don't even know you. I don't know why I'm so upset. I should be happy. Klaus will be dead and that's what I've wanted for so long but after everything you lost already for you to sacrifice yourself it just seems like a waste. Now that you have time to live and find happiness it's like you're volunteering yourself to lose it all over again. I get it…believe me I get it. I've been a similar position before but I had hoped that you could get your second chance."

"I didn't have any for myself," Finn admitted, "Not until tonight. Not until you. When I agreed to this I saw it as a gift. Freeing me and the world from the monsters that we are. That freedom was where my hope lied and it just a few hours it seems that's changed."

"So the things you said," Bonnie sighed, "They weren't just some ploy to make sure that I was agreeable and went along with all of this."

Finn shook his head quickly. "No," he said, "It wasn't like that. From the moment Rebekah told me what kind of person you are I admired you. Then I saw you…from the moment I beheld you irrevocably lost. There's no lie Bonnie, this plan was conceived before I knew anything about you and now…all I want to do is stay so that I can learn more."

"You can't say that kind of stuff to me when you signed your own death certificate. You can't make me feel like this and then…." She let a tear fall then and Finn rushed to wipe it. "I wish it was a lie," she said, "It would make this a lot easier."

"I know." He replied sadly.

"But you're going to go through with it," Bonnie said shaking her head, "Because you know what's at stake if you don't."

He looked into her eyes and sighed. "This is something I have to do. Knowing that you and the people you care about would be free of my brother makes that even more apparent. Knowing you in my last moments I believe is a gift the spirits have given me in gratitude."

"Well I can only see it as my curse," Bonnie frowned, "Because I'm losing someone else and that's all I seem to be able to do anymore. I know it's selfish and stupid because you're the one sacrificing yourself and I hardly even know but I feel like we could be…."

Finn reached out and framed her face with his hands. "Be what, Bonnie?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but there was a knock on the door and a moment later the doppelganger walked in and interrupted them. Finn let his hands fall to his sides as Elena spoke. "It's time for the toast. Esther needs you down stairs."

Finn nodded stiffly and looked down at Bonnie. "I'll find you later. I promise." Her expression was closed but she nodded and Finn stepped away from her.

He walked towards the door without looking back. He knew that were he to look back, he wouldn't be able to leave her.

 **:::**

Bonnie didn't go down for the toast. She sent a text to her mother and Lucy asking them to meet her upstairs. She left Esther's study because she could look at the preparations for the spell without feeling sick and she waited for them at the top of the staircase. She figured that it would be safe enough to talk as everyone else was downstairs toasting to what would be the death of the first man to make her feel wanted and special and alive since her relationship with Jeremy had ended.

Bonnie led them to another empty room and told them Esther's plan. "No wonder she pulled out all of the stops," Abby grumbled, "She's basically been siphoning our powers from the other side for decades. I'm wondering how much of my own weakness is because of the spell that sealed Mikael in the tomb and how much is because of her."

Bonnie hadn't really thought about it that way. But she supposed that it was possible that Abby could regain her powers once Esther stopped channeling their line. Bonnie wondered if possibly her nose bleeds had been a result of that as well as she'd never knew another witch that suffered from them. Still the thought came as quickly as it went. It wouldn't matter after tomorrow anyway.

"Anyway," Abby said, "At least Klaus will finally be gone and once it's over Esther can stop channeling us and we'll be free of all of the Originals for good."

Bonnie nodded but said nothing.

"Why don't you look happy about all of this?" Abby asked.

"Because Finn has to die for it to happen and anyone with eyes can see that their totally smitten with each other," Lucy said giving Bonnie a sympathetic look that Bonnie didn't want to focus on. The last thing she needed at the moment was pity from anyone.

Abby studied her and Bonnie squirmed under the scrutiny. She doubted the woman would approve of the match and thought she didn't want to care a part of her did. Abby was still her mother and Bonnie was afraid that that little girl that had long ago been left behind would always seek out her mother's approval.

Abby reached out and took Bonnie's hand. "Listen," she said, "I'm not going to judge you for anything you do. You've been taking care of yourself for longer than I ever did and so it'd be late for me to start mothering now. Besides that, you'll be eighteen soon so it's kind of a moot point. But that being said, I will say be careful. Also…I know what it's like to live a life of regrets Bonnie. I don't want you having them stock piled on when you get my age like me. You've gone through so much already, lost so much. Lucy is right, anyone with eyes could pick up on whatever it is that is going on with you to. You don't have much time to explore it, so why not do that while you have the chance. I don't want you to regret it if you don't."

Bonnie felt like it was something like having her mother's blessing and even if she didn't quite need it, she was happy that she had it.

They left the room to return to the ball in time for violence to break out and for them to witness Damon go off the rails. When Bonnie looked at Matt and his crushed hand she realized that all of it was just proving Finn's point. Rebekah and Kol had gone after Matt just because Rebekah wanted to hurt Elena and all of that violence, that cycle would just keep going.

As Lucy and Abby promised to get Matt home safely and help him heal his hand, the ball ended abruptly and the townspeople began to filter out of the mansion. Bonnie stayed.

Bonnie walked right up to Elijah and asked him politely where Finn's room was. He'd looked almost startled before something like a smile passed over his face. "I'd be happy to escort you, Miss Bennett."

Bonnie thanked him but she doubted her tone sounded sincere. Elijah didn't seem to mind much.

"You met with my mother tonight," Elijah said, "Do you mind me asking what it was that you two discussed?"

Bonnie shrugged, the picture of nonchalance. "She simply wanted to express her gratitude," she said, "My ancestor, Ayana preserved her body and she's been channeling power from me and my line to keep herself alive all of this time and give her power on the other side. She believes she owes a debt. I tend to agree."

Elijah laughed. "You're very blunt Miss Bennett," he said.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be," Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow as she was guided down the halls.

"Then I shall be blunt with you," Elijah said, "Finn has had a miserable existence. He hates what we are. We never asked for it but he has condemned us for embracing what he has rejected and it has put a strain on our relationship and left us divided and fragmented. However, in spite of this I had hoped…he would find something in our existence to make it worth the curse. I thought he had once but it was a physical passion and he cursed himself because it led to him creating what he hated without intending to. Then shortly after he was daggered and we abandon him in more ways than one. I have never given up hope that he would find his way someday and I saw tonight when he danced with you…I saw him light up in a way I have never seen him in all of his days, even as a human. I hope the chance to hold on to it now that he's found something…someone that's worth the curse."

Bonnie shook her head. She knew what Elena thought of Elijah and in that moment she could see it, but at the same time Elijah had abandon Finn the same way everyone else had and so she wasn't sure how much of his words were sincere. Still she said, "You seem to care about Finn more than he believes. Not just you. All of you. Even Klaus spoke to me on his behalf tonight. It's funny that you can speak so highly of him to me but not to him. Maybe you should."

As Elijah left Bonnie in Finn's room she wondered if it would have made a difference in their fates if they had.

 **:::**

Finn allowed his mother to link him to his siblings. After the violence of the night seemed to confirm what needed to be done. When he went to find Bonnie afterwards Elijah directed him to his room.

There was so much that he wanted to say to her but when he as he opened the door and walked inside, and saw her standing there by the window his voice left him. The moonlight was peaking in through the curtains and it made the light from within seem to glow on her skin and Finn walked up to her without much preamble and kissed her, hard.

Bonnie responded immediately and kissed him back. There was a mess of hands and lips and tongue before Finn found the strength the slow them down. There were no words when they disrobed. Only eyes taking in skin with hungry gazes. When Finn helped her unzip her dress he kissed down her back as her skin was exposed and Bonnie shuddered under his touch.

Once they were both naked he laid Bonnie down on his bed that he had once thought too soft but in that moment seemed perfect. She was beautiful. Gorgeous. Ethereal as she looked up at him and all of his suffering seemed to be worth it in that moment.

Finn wanted to take this time. He had had enough time robbed from him and he didn't want to be rushed, not in this. He looked at Bonnie as she laid naked on the bed before. Drunk her in. All of the curves of her body. Her breast. Her hardened nipples. Her face. Her eyes so full of longing and wanting and sadness.

He climbed on the bed with her and she reached out to him. For a while he let her touch. Let her explore. Let her run her fingers down his chest. Over his arms, down his back. Lower and then back up again. He stopped her with a kiss on the lips. Need to signal to her that he wanted to give her the attention she deserved as his tongue swept into her mouth and slid against hers.

When he pulled away he began to kiss down her neck, over her shoulders. Her breast, her nipples, and down the valley in between them. He kissed her bar skin and licked and explored with teeth and tongue until Bonnie was a shivering mess beneath him.

She whimpered as he spread her legs, kissed the insides of her thighs. Finn stroked the back of his hand over the short dark hair covering her sex, then over her lips before delving inside. He watched her as she raised her hips to match movements, closed her eyes to whisper his name.

If he were really to die tomorrow he thanked the spirits that this would be his last sight as he parted the lips with his tongue and felt the warmth and wetness of her on his lips. She didn't last long and he was sorry for it even as he lapped her sweetness up with his tongue.

As he watched her come down from the high he thought, this would be the woman he ever touched, the last that would ever touch him in more ways than one.

Finn moved up her body kissed her again and with a since of urgency that Bonnie mirrored as she reached in between their bodies and wrapped her hand around. She stroked him as she took his bottom lip between her teeth and it had been too long since he had wanted someone this much. His hands were everywhere as she continued to stroke him. Cupping her breast, pinching her nipples, moving around to cup her ass and move their bodies closer.

He took her breast into his mouth. Panted against her skin as her pace increased, said her name like a pray before running his tongue. When he heard himself groan he grabbed her wrist. He didn't want to spend himself in her hands. He needed to be inside of her.

She begged when he said as much. "Please, Finn," and hearing the words made an eternity without contact from anyone or anything all the more worth it.

Finn flipped their positions until she was astride him. He wanted her this way. His warrior woman. His goddess spring. His enchantress.

Bonnie positioned herself over him as he plunged deep inside of her. She molded so perfectly around his wide girth, her walls gripping him as he began to thrust upward in a slow, hard rhythm

Bonnie moaned wantonly as he pounded inside her, and brought her hips down to meet him thrust for thrust. Her eyes were closed but he needed to see her. "Look at me, Bonnie," he whispered.

Bonnie's eyes snapped open as she parted her legs wider and braced her hands on his chest. He rolled his hips upward as she ground hers down. His hands found her hips clutching tightly as he pumped inside of her. As Bonnie looked down at him her eyes full of awe, Finn knew that he couldn't leave her.

The room was full of her scent, sweet and floral. He could scent her sweat, warm and salty. The smell of her sex, thick and heady. He could hear her blood pumping in her vein. She was surrounding him. The sound of her voice moaning his name. He couldn't give this up. Not in favor of death. Or an eternity of nothing when he had this girl full of light that wanted him, that possessed him.

When she peaked a second time Finn began to thrust faster. Bonnie kept moving her hips even as she screamed and trembled through her orgasm. "That's it sweetling," he murmured, his words ending on a groan. .

His own release came soon after and Bonnie collapsed onto his chest as he moaned through it. He moved inside her as he came, sliding his hands over her back and up into her hand flowers falling from the strands as he pulled her up to kiss him.

"I don't want you do die," she whispered as they pulled back.

"Then I'll live," Finn promised, his voice hoarse, pulling her down and pressing their foreheads together, "If it's with you I want to live. I'll find a way."

 _ **End Notes: Next part coming eventually! Ha! Hopefully the smut wasn't a mess. I changed shifts at work and so I don't have much time to write! I'll go back and make edit late. Don't hate me! Please review! Love you guys!**_


End file.
